Despite rapid advance of semiconductor lighting technology and breakthrough of technical difficulties in LED chip, leakage and module lamps, the mainstream lighting package method, basically of multi-chip structure in series or series-parallel connection, still requires complex operating steps including die bonding, wire bonding and phosphor coating for each LED chip. To solve the aforesaid problems, a high-voltage LED chip concept has been put forward and presented its advantages in actual application. However, conventional high-voltage chip is still restricted by such deflects as insufficient package welding, electrode shading and poor wiring stability of LEDs in grain.